Embodiments herein generally relate to methods, systems, services, computer programs, etc., that provide a list of acceptable authentication servers that a user could use to log in when accessing a networked device, such as a networked print device.
When using devices (such as printers, copiers, and other associated document handling devices) connected together through a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN) it is useful to restrict access rights of different individuals so as to protect the system and devices connected thereto, as well as to protect the privacy of the individual utilizing the devices connected to the network. For example, as explained in U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0190995 (the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) modern networked systems need to authenticate the rights of users who desire to access such systems in order to protect the system and the privacy of the user.
Various methodologies are known to provide such authentication and access restrictions as evidenced by U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0246716 (the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) which describes an operating system in which an almost unlimited number of computers and peripheral devices can be interconnected through a network and which can restrict access rights depending upon the authentication of the users of the network.